


Here Comes The Queen

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Featuring Noora, Friendship, Guys' Night, Noora meets Penetrators, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: William loves Noora, and so does everyone else. It's a Penetrator-guys' night and only the queen is allowed in.





	Here Comes The Queen

Though they’d graduated from Nissen a year ago, leaving Russ and the Penetrator-title behind, the boys had not lost contact. Of course Chris and William, being best friends, saw each other almost weekly. This also meant that a few weeks ago, as they were working out at the gym, they’d come up with the idea of a little reunion-party. The plan was to get everyone together, at William’s place, and have some drinks and old-fashioned fun. After him and Noora had decided to wait to move in with each other, William had decided to stay in the old apartment and make the best out of it. He knew it was only temporary and turned it to something good. This mean that he didn’t have to worry about breaking anything, when he threw a party, because he did genuinely not care. Though he hadn’t really hosted huge parties ever since leaving high school, moving on to university, he liked the idea of having the option.

There were officially 28 Penetrator-guys, 26 attending the party, since Johannes and Carl were both studying abroad. They’d have to be spread throughout the entire house, luckily the big kitchen went right to the living room, meaning that everyone would be within the same walls.

William had set everything up. Music was playing from his speakers, alcohol and chips took up the entire centre of the kitchen table and a set of playing was waiting for someone to come up with some kind of drinking game. When the clock hit 8PM, the boys started arriving. Half an hour later, the apartment was filled with music, laughter, clinking glasses and the smell of cigarettes. This definitely felt like a Penetrator-party.

“William!” Julian yelled from his seat by the kitchen table at the very end of the table, already tipsy. “Where are all the girls?”

William chuckled as he took a sip of bear, sitting at the very opposite end of the long table, where he was talking to Chris and two others. “They’re not invited!” He yelled back.”You wouldn’t stand a chance either way!”

Everyone who heard this started laughing, yelling at Julian to stop being so desperate and get another drink. In defeat, Julian got up from his seat and grabbed a bottle of beer from the kitchen counter behind William.

“But is it really a Penetrator-party without girls?”

William placed a lit cigaret to his lips, taking a long drag, before removing it and blowing out the smoke.

“Stop whining, Julian. Come play with us.”

Julian, with his free hand, pulled over an empty chair and sat down in between Chris and William. He took a sip of his rum and coke, before placing it in front of him on the table.

“What are we playing?”

Multiple guys had joined by now, meaning there were 7 people waiting to play, as William started to hand everyone 4 cards. “Give and Take.”

“Oh shit,” immediately after hearing this, Julian’s forehead dropped and hit the surface of the table for dramatic purposes. He picked himself back up again, grabbing his cards. “That game is utter shit! Fucking truth and dare. We’re not 12-year old girls!”

“It’s only shit, when you suck,” Chris added, smirking as he himself looked at his cards.

“Whatever… Let’s get this started. Who’s the dealer?”

“I am,” William arranged two rows of six cards, in the middle of the table within everyone’s reach, the cigaret held between his lips.

When everyone had gotten themselves a drink, either some kind of soda/alcohol-mix, or a beer, the game started. William reached over his own drink, flipping the first card in the ‘truth’-row.

“Okay, gentlemen. The person who has this card,” he skimmed the card. “Which is a 5 of hearts, has to answer whether or not they’ve ever kissed a guy.”

“Fuck,” Julian breathed out, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

“Julian? I believe you have the card?” William smirked, grabbing the card from his friend. “Yup, it’s a match.”

“We want the truth! And you have to take 2 sips!” Maksim yelled.

“Julian, have you ever kissed a boy?” William looked at his friend with might, smirking.

“And did you like it?” Chris added, bursting into laughter with the rest of his friends.

Julian looked around, very displeased and mad as he ran his hand through his long, curly hair.

He knew getting into this game was a bad idea. He always ended up being the one to spill every thing and getting humiliated - even though he knew everyone meant no harm. A sigh escaped his mouth.

“Fuck, I was really drunk, okay?!”

Everyone, who’d barely just stopped laughing, started laughing again.

“It’s fine, mate,” William patted his back. “Now two sips for you and let’s move on.”

The game continued, everyone getting a bit more tipsy as the game went by. Julian, surprisingly, did not get completely humiliated… Most of the time. Truths and dares were taken very seriously by everyone, meaning that everyone got to suffer a bit. The game was interrupted, when as silhouette appeared in the doorway, catching William’s attention. His eyes shut up, meeting Noora’s.

“Noora?” He removed the cigarette from his lips.

She smiled back, waving shyly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the life of the party. William quickly pushed his chair back, getting out of his seat to join his girlfriend. She was now a third year student at Nissen, her hair slightly longer than the year before, but still as blonde as ever. As for her lips, they were of course painted in red. The rest of the guys finally noticed her, waving at her, all sending hellos her way. Noora smiled at them, recognising most of the faces. Upon reaching her, he lovingly put a hand on her waist, pecking her lips hello.

“Hey,” followed the kiss.

Noora made a displeased grimace, “You taste like alcohol and cigarettes.”

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. Have fun. I’m just here to pick up some clothe I left.”

“You don’t want to stick around for a bit? We’ve got plenty of room and you know, you don’t have to drink. No one here will force you.”

Noora gazed as his lips, then back at his eyes, contemplating, feeling a bit stressed by the school work she’d been sitting at home with for the past 3 days.

“I don’t know… I have a lot of homework-“

“Please,” William leaned in, pecking her jaw, causing her to smile even wider.

“If I can go grab my stuff first?” She whispered.

“I’ll go grab it for you. You just go grab a seat. I’ll be right back,” he spoke before walking away, not even giving Noora a choice. Giving off a little shrug, she turned around and walked over to where William had been sitting upon her arrival.

“Hey, guys,” she sent the guys a smile, giving Chris a brief pat on the shoulder before sitting down.

“Hey,” they all said back, politely. They were all drunk, but not drunk enough to misbehave around William Magnusson’s girlfriend.

“What’s up?” Chris took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the air.

A few coughs slipped out of Noora’s body, some of the smoke getting in her nose. Chris, immediately noticing this, put out the cigarette and patted her on the back. “Shit. Sorry, Noora,” he chuckled. “You okay?”

Noora got her body under control, sending Chris a smile. “Yeah, don’t worry. Just not the biggest fan of cigarettes.”

Without even saying anything else, everyone else, the ones who had one lit, immediately put out their cigarettes. They all knew Noora by now, some more than others, and had a lot of respect for her. Penetrators weren’t exactly known for their galant treatment of girls, but a lot had changed the past year and Noora also happened to be an exception. Not only was she William’s girl, but she also had a very strong personality. They’d all heard about how she’d told her boyfriend off, before they started dating, that day in the school yard. No one dared to mess with Noora. She’d earned her status, without even meaning to or noticing herself.

“How’s Nissen?” Maksim asked.

“It’s… Nissen,” Noora chuckled. “There’s always going to be some kind of drama.”

“ _Sant_ ,” Chris chuckled, keeping the conversation going. They all talked about Nissen, what the boys were doing now and how things had changed. No one really seemed to notice William’s absence. “Is there a new, hot boy squad to take our place?”

“I mean… I’m sure there is, but no one will ever leave a mark like the legendary Penetrators did,” Noora winked jokingly, causing the boys to laugh. Even though she was the very opposite of them, the boys couldn’t help but feel that there was something very grounding and calming about Noora’s presence. She wasn’t exactly one to light up a party, but she wasn’t a party killer either. There was just something, indescribable, well-managed about the girl. They all liked her, lowkey jealous of William, even though no one would ever even consider making a move on her.

“Also, I already have a hot boy-squad member, so I think it’d be a waste of everyone’s time to care too much about new ones.”

“Finally someone at this party with something intelligent to say,” they hadn’t noticed William’s return. Noora immediately got out of his seat, allowing him to resume the game. Gently, he grabbed his standing girlfriend’s hand, telling her to sit down on him.

“I got you some sparkling water,” she sat down, allowing him to plant his lips to her ear and mumble into it.

“Thank you,” she smiled, now noticing the glass of water in front of them.

“You wanna play with us?” Julian asked. “If you get too drunk, you can just sleep here.”

Everyone’s head turned to look at him, all frowning.

“Julian, how the fuck is she supposed to get drunk from sparkling water?” William asked, once again roasting the poor Julian.

“Jesus, sorry. I was just trying to be nice to your girlfriend.”

“Maybe you should stop drinking. Pay attention!” Chris smirked, snapping his fingers in front of Julian’s face, making him flinch.

“Hey hey! Be nice,” Noora shut down the mocking, picking up 4 cards.

“Yes, listen to her!” Julian uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest and picked up his 2 remaining cards.

“Someone is taking a liking to Mrs. William,” Maksim whispered to Fredrik, chuckling. But being drunk, they weren’t that discrete, causing William to send them both a mild death-glare. He knew they’d never do anything to hurt him or Noora, but on the other hand it was now within his nature to protective of her. He looked back down at the table, ready to turn a card in the dare row.

“Okay, so…” It was Chris turn to decide the dare. “Let’s make this interesting and take advantage of our new-coming guest.”

William’s eyes, knowing Chris all too well, immediately darted right into his. Chris continued, simply smiling smugly at his best friend, knowing that he was teasing him. It wasn’t a secret that he loved William, but also loved to hit all the wrong buttons.

“The person who has the matching card has to be Noora’s boyfriend for the rest of the evening.”

No one said a word, not even daring to look at their cards, afraid to piss off William if they happened to have the card. Noora shook her head, chuckling, shrugging it off. She knew the boys would do the dare respectfully and make it fun. William, on the other hand had now officially killed Chris with his glare… 10 times.

William turned the next card in the dare row. “King of spades.”

“ _Faen_ ,” Maksim mumbled, looking around, waiting for someone to come forwards with the matching card.

Everyone looked at their cards.

“Yessss,” Julian threw his cards to the table. “Not me!”

“Wow, thank you,” Noora joked, acting hurt.

No one else said anything, all waiting anxiously.

“Come on, guys! It’s not that big of a deal. Who has the card?” Noora looked at each one of the guys.

Everyone put down their cards, in relief, saying that it wasn’’t them. Noora frowned, confused, suddenly remembering the arms around her and the extra pair of hands in front of her.

“William….” She turned her head to look at his smirking face.

“Get used to it, Noora,” he threw down his cards, letting them hit the surface of the table and reveal themselves. There it was: the king of spades. “I’m always going to be the king.”

Noora blushed, just a tad from affection, before leaning back into William’s chest and letting him engulf her in his arms.

“Sorry, guys,” she smiled, giggling as William started showering the side of her face with silly, messy pecks.

Chris groaned, rolling his eyes in disgust.

“Don’t ever try that again, Chris,” William said, half joking, half serious, as he placed a long kiss to her temple, but looked at his best friend.

“Julian was right. What a shit-game.”

 


End file.
